KTNF
KTNF (950AM) is a radio station licensed to St. Louis Park, Minnesota, and serving the Minneapolis-St. Paul metropolitan area. The station brands itself as "The Voice of Minneosta," and offers a combination of locally produced and nationally syndicated progressive talk programming. In the summer of 2004, the station was purchased by Janet Robert, former Democratic-Farmer-Labor candidate for the US House of Representatives, to provide a local outlet for syndicated programming from the Air America Radio network (the station was originally known as "Air America Minnesota"). KTNF also carries shows from Jones Radio Networks and Nova M Radio. Ratings History The station signed on as KRSI in 1957, with studios located at 4500 Excelsior Blvd. in St. Louis Park. In 1967, they started an FM station at 104.1 MHz, which, following many format changes, is now KZJK. At one point, both stations were owned by Red Owl Stores. In October 1972, the two stations moved to what is now the AM station's current facility in Eden Prarie. The 950 AM frequency has been home to many formats over the past 20 years. KRSI was one of the first Top-40 stations in the Twin Cities in the late 1950s. In their most popular incarnation, from 1968 to 1972, they were simulcasting with KRSI-FM (104.1) as "all request radio". Over the years the station has been through many formats, including: * Top 40/MOR formats ("Music You Remember") - 1957-1968 * Top 40 as "Request Radio" - 1968-1973 (began 24 hour operation) * Country music (satellite-delivered) - 1973-1979 * Rock/New Wave (known as "Musicradio I-95") - 1979-1980 * Adult standards (simulcast with FM) - February 1980-1982 * Country music (satellite-delivered) - 1982-1984 * CHR (satellite-delivered) ("Hot Rock 950 KRSI") - 1984 * All-request CHR - 1985 * Simulcast with FM as KJJO - 1986-1988 * Hard rock (Z-Rock) as KZOW - 1988-1990 * Business Radio (KJJO) - 1990-1992 * Simulcast with FM (KJJO) - 1992-1995 * R&B oldies as KSGS ("Solid Gold Soul") 1995-1999 * Urban Adult Contemporary ("The Touch") - 1999-2001 * Business Radio as KDOW, then KCCO - 2001-2004 * News/Talk as KSNB - 2004 AM 950 simulcast its sister FM station at various times. The station occasionally had the KJJO call letters. The station was running a combination format of news, sports and business news (as KDOW, KCCO, then KSNB) when it was sold by previous owner CBS Radio in 2004. The company that purchased KTNF was founded by Minnesota attorney Janet Robert and former Minnesota Congressman Bill Luther in November 2003, in anticipation of syndicated efforts to start up viable progressive talk radio programming. When Air America Radio debuted on March 31, 2004, WMNN, where the group leased airtime, became one of the new network's original affiliates with Al Franken's show, as well as Democracy Radio's Ed Schultz. Eventually, more syndicated and local shows were added. After the sale of WMNN six months later, the format split to broadcasting on both 740 AM and 1530 AM. In October 2004, 950 AM was purchased, and became the permanent home of "Air America Minnesota". Programming As of February 2006, local programming includes Minnesota Matters at 5-7 P.M. weekdays and weekend programming. Weekend programs include include Education Matters with Louise Sundin, The Next Step with Berk Lewis, Big Brain Radio with Dr. Stussy & Dr. Xander, and Considering Faith with Rev. Peg Chamberlin & Rev Chris Morton, The Connection with Jim Wishner (as of October 2007, it airs at 7 a.m. Saturday. Wishner is also Web Page News Editor of Air America Minnesota) and Access Minnesota with Jim Dubois. In late January and early February of 2006, the station's morning drive host, Wendy Wilde, left the air to run for the U.S. Congress. Station management announced that there was no intention to air a new local morning show, and went with morning offerings from Air America. Minnesota Connections In addition to the locally produced shows, some of the nationally syndicated show hosts have Minnesota roots. Al Franken was a St. Louis Park, Minnesota resident. Katherine Lanpher was a Minneapolis-St. Paul resident who formerly worked as a journalist for the St. Paul Pioneer Press followed by hosting a popular talk show on Minnesota Public Radio before joining Air America Radio. Ed Shultz broadcasts from Fargo, North Dakota and lives in Detroit Lakes, Minnesota. In the winter of 2005-2006, Franken moved his show from New York City to downtown Minneapolis, originating his show from studios in the Foshay Tower, rather than from KTNF. This was rumored among local radio sources to be due to a stormy relationship between the station manager and Air America's management, but was officially ascribed to Al's desire to work close to home, and due to the lack of space for Franken's staff at the KTNF studios. External links * am950ktnf.com Category:Radio stations